1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operator control device for an electrical apparatus, having an activation element with haptic feedback, which activation element has a touch-sensitive operator control surface, wherein the activation element can be activated by an operator by an input member and an activation signal can be triggered, and wherein the activation element is mounted so as to be pivotable about a pivoting axis between a position of rest and a switching position.
2. Related Art
Haptic feedback of operator control elements is required, in particular, when an operator cannot directly perceive the operator control process that he is carrying out. In the case of operator control apparatuses with electromechanical switches the operator can perceive the opening or closing of the switching contacts through changing haptics of the operator control element. However, this is not necessarily the case with electronic switches. For this reason, in the prior art, operator control elements are known that use movements of the operator control element that can be perceived by the operator to provide haptic feedback about an operator control process that has taken place. The known haptic operator control elements, for example for what are referred to as touchscreens, require a large installation space, a complex drive and, in particular, structural measures if the haptic operator control elements are to be used, for example, in an environment subject to particularly large temperature differences such as is the case, for example, in a motor vehicle, which must maintain its functional capability in extreme cold as well as in the heat of the summer.